


Losing His Mind

by Sivan325



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Challenge Response, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Humor, old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn suffered from the sun heat, and the consequence did not hurry to show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing His Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: nautika
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.
> 
> Note: Was Written for Aragorn Angst Prompts. For prompt: _Heat._

**Somewhere…**

The sun was harsh as the heat hammered down on the ranger who wandered in the open field.

He had been walking for three days straight, letting the sun hit him hard on his face.

He could felt the cold sweat covering his forehead, and he wiped it over and over, finally surrendering to his need for rest and finding some rock to sit on.

“Why is it so hot?” Aragorn asked himself, wishing for rain or for Gandalf to appear and chant a spell to the sky to bring him some rain and relief from the heavy heat.

Then he closed his eyes as he suddenly felt so tired, and when he opened them again, he could see Uruk-hai coming from all directions.

His hand moved to the hilt of his sword, pulling it out so he could attack those horrible creatures that he hated and strike every one of them.

He slashed and cut all he saw.

Then he heard some voices speaking elvish.

“A-da?” Prince Legolas asked his father as he noticed the stranger thrust his sword in the air.

“Yes, ion-nin?” Thranduil asked, looked at his son with love and caring in his eyes.

“What is **he** doing?” Legolas asked as he pointed at the man with doubt in his blue eyes.

“I really do not know, but I do believe that he has lost his mind,” Thranduil laughed at the confused look spreading over his son’s face, “Look how he moves his sword as madness overcomes him. He must believe he sees something evil or something he fears, my son.”

“Is it safe for me to speak with him, Adar?” Legolas asked as he looked at his father.

“Yes, after I take his sword away.” Thranduil replied, as he smiled at his son.

Both approached the insane ranger, and Thranduil, with one move, let the ranger fall to the ground and took his sword away. Then both elves grasped the perspiring man, hoping to help his mind from being lost.

“No… stay away from me…” Aragorn spoke hatefully to them, as all he saw were Uruk-hai gathering around him, closing in on him.

“I am not the evil you must see.” Legolas softly said to the human, trying to ease the man’s mind.

“No… you will kill me… get away from me…” Aragorn urged as he tried to hit all around, believing he was fighting the Uruk-hai that gathered around him.

“Ada, help me…” Legolas called for help as he tried to avoid the ranger’s fists.

Thranduil did his best, although it seemed that his attempts failed.

“Is there anything that we could do for him?” Legolas asked him, truly hoping to help ease his pain and confusion and prevent him from falling prey to the spiders in his homeland.

“He needs to rest, eat and drink properly, but I believe that Lord Elrond could help, I had heard that he raised a human boy by himself, so he might knew what to do with him.” Thranduil grinned.

“Elrond… Adar… help me… they want to kill me…” Aragorn suddenly said, and Legolas could see something special shone in the man’s brown eyes.

“Should we leave him like that?” Legolas asked, as he seemed concerned.

Thranduil found himself staring and thinking about the human boy that Lord Elrond raised and took care of, and wondered after he heard the man speak if _he is_ that boy.

“Ada?” Legolas asked again, though now he turned his gaze to his Adar, as he seeks for answers.

****

The End?


End file.
